For Every Tomorrow
by xAveryx
Summary: Just read it I don't wanna spoil the whole thing for you.. :D including Style, Stylie khm.. If you see what I did here. And oh, yeah, In my story the boys are 15/16 years old... Rated T for some cursing, I think you can handle it (:
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, Hello there! I'm a South Park fan, who has too much time.. And look what happened! Sorry If there's any mistakes in spelling.. I tried to make it as readable as possible. I really hope you'll like it :D**_

Kyle's POV

I'm lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but my mind just won't let me. Memories started coming out as I closed my was a good day I guess. I won an argument me and Cartman had and it was like the first time in last few months. He was pissed as hell. It was pretty hard because he would literlly do anything to humiliate me. He hated and manipulated with whole world, and I was like the center of his hatered. But anyway, we didn't hang out as much as we used to as kids. We were just too different. Kenny turened out to be the biggest man whore in town.. not that we didn't expect that. And Stan was the most popular kid in school. And because I was his best friend, I was the second most popular. I mean I never really cared about this kind of stuff, but as much as we don't like to confess, we all like attantion. And so I started working out and taking care of how I look. Mostly just to fit in.

After I thought all my thoughts I finally fell asleep. I had horrible nightmare that night and I was struggling to breathe. I didn't remember what it was about but I felt the pain all over my body and it didn't wake me up. For hours I stayed in some weird kind of trans, and when I really woke up I had some strange feeling everywhere i could.I got up, feeling better but still a little dizzy. I had no idea what time it was so I looked trough the window. It was still dark. I looked around the room to find my iphone. As I moved my arm I felt something weird covering my chest.. Oh my god do I have a tumor? Shit. I looked down and I couldn't believe my eyes. Am I dreaming? I should be.. But I wasn't. I had breasts. And I was completly-a girl..

I was panicing so hard I almost called my mom.. but I know she would do nothing good, so I took my phone, nervous, thinking really fast and in the end I decided to call Stan. Maybe he will answer. He gotta answer. I held my breath so I could hear every beep.

He didn't answer the first time so I tried again. He answered right away so I just knew he ignored my first call.

»Dude, what the fuck? It's 3 am«.. He said.

It's really important and you're the only one I thought..

»Thought what? Did your dick stuck in the toaster and you can't pull it out alone«?

Well, no, but«..

»That leave my the fuck alone, I need some sleep. Bye«!

I didn't know him like that.. He was always nice to me, unless we were really in fight.. which was practicly never.

I began shaking. It was too much for me. I felt the tears in my eyes. I hated to cry. I hated to be sensitive. But I always was. Maybe I should be a girl. Maybe I got what I deserved. I walked to bathroom. I looked in the mirror and nothing I saw was mine. The only thing that stayed the same was my hair and the color of my eyes. I couldn't see more because tears blinded my eyes again. I streatched my arm, taking my mom's razor and pulling it over my wrist. It felt so horrible. Why did I do this? I walked back in my room trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly I heard a rock hitting at my window. I didn't have to look out to know who it was. I silently walked trough the house and unlocked the doors. I opened it for a little bit.. I heard him talking already: »Kyle, I'm so sorry I was an asshole.. I couldn't sleep because you told me there is something wrong«.. I opened the doors wide, and I met his deep blue eyes, full of guilt and remorse. After a few seconds he looked at my body, shocked. He was about to shout or something, but he held himself back so he just stood there, numb.

»Ky, is that really you?.. I'm so sorry.. I had no idea, I still don't« he said. Than he pulled me in his embrace and I hided in his chest, trying not to cry again. But when I looked back in his eyes, his eyes were wet as well.

»What have you done« he whispered, wieving my hand. »Let's just clean that up.. that you'll tell me everything«.

_**DamDamDAAM! I hope you guys like it so far I started with a little bit of drama and I will give you the next part as soon as possible! Please Review or whatever it's called I'm new here so don't be hard on me.. If you have any new ideas or anything just tell me ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I did something diffrent from what I planned,but be patient I know where my story is going :3 just read and you'll understand what was my point (:**_

Stan's POV

I asked Wendy to sleep at my house tonight.. Yeah we are together. Sometimes. When I told my mom she was out of her mind, of course she thought we're gonna have sex. I mean she is hot and everything, but I'm not one of those guys who would have girlfriend just so they would get some you know.. I think sex it's just a thing that comes along after two people who are together, in love and happy wants it. And I wasn't sure for Wendy. She was my first love, the love of my life-or I thought so. But everything changed in past few years. I knew she dumped me whenever she wanted to, and whenever she felt like taking me back, I was there for her. I wasn't such a damn pussy all the time, but she was special to me. Although the whole town called her a whore, I was deaf and blind. So tonight was her last chance to make things right. Otherwise, I'll have no mercy with her.

I didn't tell Kyle anything. He thinks I got over her long time ago.. And I thought the same.

So she came.. her long, dark, beautiful hair falling down her back. Well i should be probably thinking about her boobs and ass and stuff.. but well I wasn't like that. I blame it on Kyle, with all years I spent with him I couldn't be a perv. He was way too pure. Shit he even made me use words like this..

It went good.. for now. We talked about unimportant stuff and I even made her laugh. It shoud work out. She touched my arm as we were talking. I was blown away. We had great time for next few hours.. but than her phone rang. She went to other room to have some privacy.. I waited. I stood up, started to walk around from one corner to another. Than I got bored and sat again. If Kyle saw me like this he would throw something at me.

"Honey?" She said while opening the door. I was about to open my mouth, but she was faster than me. "You know, Token's gotta party and well,he asked me to come.. "Baby we will have so much time to have this little sleepovers, I really wanna go."

. .ME

"Of course I don't mind.." I said, frustrated. That's it. The bitch must go. From my life, from my heart. Now. I didn't want to fight with her. There was no sense. I simply watched her as she walked out of my house. I could still see how beautiful she looked. The moon was full and brighter than ever.

I listened to music. Funny, it was the first time I didn't give into the sad lyrics. They were wrong.. love like this never existed. So I switched to nu-metal. Nothing helped. I didn't feel free. I felt trapped. In my own emotions. I could understand the whole world.. I really could. But how could nobody understand me? Well okay, Kyle did, but I love him way too much to let him know all of this shit. He was already too understanding,caring-not normal for a guy friend.

I thought I'll spent the whole night just staying stuck with my horrible feelings, But than I heard my phone and whoever it was, I will throw all my misery at this person. Sometimes it helped. The phone stopped ringing right when I took it in my hands. But than it rang again.

It was Kyle and I wasn't really nice to him. At all.. But I did feel better. I finally went to sleep. I turned out the light.

Oh come On. Now I felt even worse. Goddammit. Fine! I'm going to call Kyle back. I can't apologize while he's staring at me with his big, judging, emerald eyes. No, without his eyes I can't even tell how hurt he is. I wanna fix this. Right fucking now. I put on the first jeans I found and a black shirt.

The air outside was perfect so I just walked..

When I was at the doors and just wanted to knock I suddenly remembered how pissed off Kyle's mom could look so I sneaked around the house, close to walls, so nobody could see me from above. I tried to find a rock, so I could throw it at his window. It was pretty risky, cause I could wake up someone else too, but I had no choise."Damn this yard has no fucking rocks!" I thought to myself.

So I throwed my phone. It was galaxy s3 but right now I couldn't care less. My mom will buy me a new one, maybe even s4 if I tell her It was an accident.

It worked! I think he nocited me. He's gonna let me in. I ran to his door. He opened it, just a little. I guess he wasn't sure what to do.. I started apologizing, forgeting my words just as they came out. The doors opened wide. I found myself staring at his eyes. Was this..tears? That wasn't Kyle. And at the same time it was. His face was different, his body, oh my god, his wrists were bleeding. It was all my foult. I could have stopped this. Whatever has happened..Moments pasted, my thoughts eating me from inside. I took one step closer to him.

"Ky, is that really you? " It was him, I know his eyes better than I know mine. My voice cracked "I'm so sorry." I didn't know where to look, his eyes were too painful to look at.

"I had no idea, I still don't" It became untenable so.. I just huged her. Her. HER. WHAT THE? I told myself to just relax, let it go. "the blood." I thought to myself. I let go of our embrace and moved my eyes to her wound. I couldn't belive.. but I knew she did this. Why? Did I hurt her so much?

"What have you done?" I said, feeling so guilty I could cry any second.. "Let's just clean that up.. Than you'll tell me Everything."

_**And that's what you get for today :D It's 1:30 am where I live ,and I really need to stop writing to get some sleep :S The next chapter will have some real action, I promise. I just wanted you to see this from both of views I had :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like I promised, there's a new chapter! Never thought people would really read it (: You make me happy ^^**_

_**To be honest I have some problems with making Style romantic, I feel I need to do this right, and maybe different from everybody who already done this.. We all know that their relationship was appeard to be strong, but platonic, altough It's kinda obvious their friendship isn't really normal. It's a bromance.. **_

_**But in the situation I put them, will it pull them even closer or torn them apart?**_

We were just sitting on the couch, talking, or better whispering. We were so tired but I wanted him to explain me what I was seeing just before my eyes.

"Stop staring at me like this, I have no idea what happened." He said with a calm voice. Gosh even his voice changed.. It used to be pretty deep and now he tried to" talk the way he did before, and failed epicly. I would laugh at him If it wasn't such a bad time. "Don't you see? Only Cartman hates you just enough to do this to you"

"Oh, so you think he's doing black magic -like some freaky voodoo stuff."

"Sure, Is there anything he isn't capable of?"

"Good point,dude. I'm so going to kill him when I get a chance"

"So you don't mind staying a girl for the rest of your life.. I mean you could become a model or something."

"Don't even think about that.. I mean It!"

I saw the despair in his eyes and I was sorry right away. "I'm getting you out of this shit, I promise."

We waited a few moments just staring at each others eyes. I slowly started to realize I was the only one she had. And she was,khm,the most beautiful girl I saw in my life. I always wished Kyle was a girl so I could get over Wendy.. Because he was the person I trusted the most.. Even when we would get our own families or moved away I would always miss him. We had connection that nobody could ever break. People come and go, but he was my best friend. Wait. wait.. SHE.

"Stan?"

"mm?"

"You know my mom will send me away, if she founds out, right? And people will think I'm a transvestite."

It hit me like a big yellow bus. I didn't think of this.. And she was right. I had nothing to say, nothing I could fix. But I won't give up. At least I won't let Her give up.

I couldn't bare the look in her eyes, which had such a power over me I always ended up doing what she told me to.

I cupped her face, looked deep in her eyes like I had an idea what was I doing. And what the fuck was I thinking..

"She's not gonna send you anywhere, dude.. I won't let her. You can live in my house for a while until we make Cartman change you back and pay for his mom won't find out if you'll be really carefull."

"Just don't leave your Justin Bieber cd-s and posters everywhere."

"Dude, I lost my body, not my fucking SANITY!"

She said that with such a disgust It made me laugh. That's my little Jewish lesbian. God I was so mean, even in my head.

As I tried to take my eyes off of her I thought about her lips.. They were different as well. Even fuller and heart- shaped. Her face was heart shaped as well. She had the cutest little chin. What the fuck, did I just though that? By myself. Maybe because I had no sleep and I was all weird.

"Come on, you gotta get some sleep." I pulled her hand.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna skip class and stay at my house. Just dress up like a guy and leave the house like nothing's wrong. Than call me. Wait you can't.. I threw my phone at your window.. "

"YOU DID WHAT?! And I'm not gonna skip class..we have a test tomorrow.. "

"Why are you shouting? Now I gotta leave really fast.. Well yes I did. And yes you will. Meet you up tomorrow! "

I touched her cheek softly and turned around. It's gonna be alright, I told myself, leaving the house, confused like never before. The cold fresh air helped me think.

I could fight it, I really could. But as much as I couldn't confess, I knew with all my heart..

I fell for her.

_**I'm sorry That was a bit shorter! I know you read it fast, but it took me about two hours and I finally know where is this going! Please review and tell me what you think of it.. I want to know your opinion and I don't mind if it's negative:3 **_

_**Love you guys! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry i'm doing this so late :/ I written a little more today If you'll forgive me now :D**_

_**It's so HOT in my room, gosh!**_

_**And dude there's so many monsquitos! I wanna kill them but I don't wanna splash them on my walls cause they're white. **_

_**Oh shit, they want my blood. WHY YOU NO SUCK FAT INSTEAD, UH? **_

_**Okay.. I know you don't care about my personal life *cries***_

_**Let's go back to the story.**_

Kyle's POV

I woke up hiting my bed with my legs. I was in such a pain and anger I did it again and it hurted even more. It almost made me cry but than I started laughing cause I realized I'm such an girly voice shocked me and reminded me of what happened yeaterday.. or today actually.

"Kyle! Are you awake? You have to go to school."

My mom.. she yelled at me from other room.

"Yeah I am and I know."

"Honey, your voice is a little weird.."

"I know I just woke up! I need some time to get normal."

"Okay, just don't be late for school."

"Yeah,yeah."

I had no idea how to, well,hide my boobs. They were pretty big, should be B or C.. In the end I covered them with tape so many times, nobody would notice. And I wore a hoodie, so nobody could tell my abs are gone. I worked SO hard and then that happens to me.

Should be fine. I look myself in the mirror. Hopless. I sneak out of house before anyone could see me. I try to find my headphones. They should be somewhere at the bottom.

Suddenly somebody grabs my hands and pulls me in the nearest bush.

"Stan? What the fuck are you trying to rape me?"

"Well that wasn't my plan,but I wouldn't mind, now I could actually look at your face during it..

"Dude,sick.I'm getting out of here."

"You're not going anywhere and I was kidding.."

"Well, don't you think It's a little early for me to think it's funny?".

"I'm sorry,I really am. Will you forgive me?" He gave me the cutest puppy look he always used on girls.

"No, and we really gotta go to school right fucking now!"

"Come on, You know It's too risky.. People would notice your..well,um, just look at you, you nothing like yourself."

"Yes, I do."

"You look like a drug's dealer girlfriend."

"Dude, where we live, that won't be a problem, believe me.. "

"Listen, you can't go, I won't let you. Now go with me, my house is empty and we need to talk."

"FINE."

Stan's POV

Yeah we talked.. She was in such a bitchy mood I just let her play video games, She also ate a lot of food and everytime I tryed to start a conversation she said something she knew It would piss me off. I never thought things would turn out this way.. She was always the one who picked the broken pieces of me.. And I never respected it. Now I had to fix her.. Though I had those feelings for her, I woud rather see her (well,him) in his normal body than unhappy and annoying as fuck as a girl.

"That's it!" I said as she was squeezing maionese in her mouth.

"I'm gonna find Cartman and make him reverse that shit he done."

I stood up and walked trough the door.

"Stan?Wait.."

"What? You'v been acting weird all morning I can't fucking look at you anymore.."

"Aha. And please bring me some chicken wings and chocolate ice cream.. and not the cheap one, can you?"

"Sure."

I locked the door, so she couldn't get out. Though I know she wouldn't.. She was waiting for her chicken wings -.-

The class is ending in 20 minutes and I'm about to wait for Cartman. It seemes so long I started to worry about Ky, I just felt something was wrong. Minutes past and I was bored like never before.

Finally, I saw my schoolmates coming out. I just stared, waithing to see Cartman.

And there he was, looking fatter than ever. I folloved him, until he was completly alone.

Maybe I was a stalker, but I had a good reason.

"Cartman, we need to talk."

"Oh, Stan, what a perfect suprise! Where were you today,huh,having a little too much fun with Kyle.. or can I say-Kylie?"

"Damn, I knew It was you! I'm going to fucking kill you right now If you don't reverse the spell or whatever you did to him!"

"Wov, hippie, calm down.. You should be nice to me you know.. You would look really pretty in some other shape too."

He grabbed my chin In a really creepy way and I panicked, Hitting him in the stomack.

"You wanna know how to reverse the spell?" he said,amused, though he was hurt and bleeding. He fell on the floor, breathing really fast. I kept kicking him, afraid he would get up.

"Speak, you fat piece of shit."

"Okay,Okay.. Just stop it for a minute." He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"You are the cure." He said, with pleasure.

"What do you mean, tell me something useful if you ever wanna stop bleeding."

He ignored my words..

"I thought my spell would be even more interesting If I made something.. well, devastating, for you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about.."

"Kyle,well Kylie as I like to call her, will only become who she was if she.. eats your heart. "

I stared at him. That was the last thing I expected. And the last thing that I would believe.

"What the.. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Do you have ANY IDEA what have you done?!"

"I created the perfect story for a romantic novel."

"No, Cartman this is the real life, you can't play with people like that.."

Well you certainly like to play with Kyle's new boobs, do you?"

I felt so drained, lost and numb I didn't even found the strenght to reply.

I just stared at him, at his ugly little pig's eyes and asked myself, why. Why did I have to get into this? I wish I never get to know.. I wish I could just let it be.

But I was doing this for Ky,she was my world now.

I kicked Cartman once again, harder then ever and leave him bleeding on the street. He got what he deserved. I know karma will give it back to me, but now I couldn't care less. I walked straight home, not once looking back.

"Ky?" I asked, walking trough the door.

"Stanny! Come here bro, where's my chicken wings?" She huged me tight, than placed her hand on my chest, touching my abs.

"Dude, are you drunk? " She never drunk in her life before..

"Fuck, yes I am!" I looked around, there were tons of bottles laying around.

"Oh, Kyle, why?" I pulled her away from me and she was laughting, trying to climb on my back. In the moment she fell down, In her horrible drunkness, my phone rang. Yes, I had a phone again, I took my old one.

I didn't even look who it was.

"Yes? It's a really bad time now,speak"

"Stan! It's me, your girlfriend, remember? You weren't answering but than I saw your status on Facebook, you have a new phone."

"Oh.."

"Yeah,so where the fuck were you tonight?I really missed you-ah"

"I really don't have time.."

"But.. STAN?"

I turned off my phone and throw it on the couch.

"Kyle, how much did you drink?"

"A WHOLE LOT BABY!"

"Okay lets go to kitchen, come on."

My parents will be home in about hour and a half, Ky's parents in about two the fuck can I clean all that up and make Kyle sober before they come and blame everything on me? Kyle was a good kid, she had straight A's, he never skipped class or drink alcohol. Oh god how will I get us out of this?

"Drink this milk." I said to her. It was the good old way to make people throw up after drinking.

"No" she said.

"I don't wanna."

"You don't have a choice, you will suffer anyway."

"I'll drink, If you take your shirt off and watch Kardashians with me."

"Did you just say that? I blinked at my friend."

"Come ONN."

"Fine, but first, take a nice, long sip" She drank like a baby.

"Very good, more" I grabbed the bottle and leaned it up.

"Stan, I have a weird feeling."

She drank a little more, touched her stomach, and ran to my bathroom.

Good. I followed her and held her hair, while she was puking. Her hair wasn't very long but I felt like a gentelman.

Than I tryed to clean the house and locked Ky in my bedroom so she won't come up with some new crazy ideas. I gone to grocery shop really fast and bought all the alcohol that was dad's so he won't notice.

When I came home Ky was sleeping like a little angel, her mouth opened up a little. I couldn't help myself so I caressed her cheek, trying to remind myself that was the guy we had those talks about sex with.

I didn't care.

But soon I had to wake her up, she could have terrible hangover.

After she took a cold shower, drank a lot of water, she was almost normal again.

"Dude,my head!"

"That's your fault. You almost got us in a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.. I know you would do the same for me."

"I would." She said, curling up next to me. It looked kinda platonic but it still made me blush. She only wore a towel I gave her.

"Is there something wrong? I'll go dress up if you feel uncomfortable." She said with downcast eyes..

"No, It's complicated."

"Stan,I don't want our relationship to change because of this shit.."

"Me neither.."

I looked in her eyes and we had a moment of non-verbal communication.

She knew there was something wrong. I felt her feelings. We always knew how the other feels even when we were apart..

"I talked to Cartman." I said with the voice that means nothing good. She held her breath, just looking at me, trough me.

She waited. I waited.

"The only thing you can do, to reverse the spell, is to eat my heart"


	5. Chapter 5

She covered her mouth with her hands, not sure if she can believe that.. though she knew I never lie about things like this.. and I wish I did. I wish that was a sick joke, or a nightmare. I was lost in my own thoughts, but than I saw her, trying to hide her tears. She looked at my eyes, preparing to say something.

"Stan, I can't live this way.. I can't hide myself forever. And I couldn't live without you by my side."

My heart started beating faster, and I knew I wouldn't mind If the last beat of mine was for her.

I pulled her closer to me, her head leaning on my shoulder. We stayed like this for a while.

"Dude, do you have any idea how drunk you were?" She looked away, blushing.

"I... You shouldn't leave me alone with beer. I was so depressed..It wasn't THAT bad, was it?"

"Well, you asked me to watch Kardashians with you, shirtless." Her red cheeks were so adorible..

"No, I didn't!" She said, not even believing herself.

"And oh, I kicked Cartman's ass."

"You did? " She said with her eyes wide open. She was suprised.. I never really stood up for her when people made fun of her. I was scared people would think we're gay, though a lot of people already did. I was so ashamed of myself. I wish I told her. I wish I told her everything but I couldn't.

She locked me somewhere far away with her emerald eyes. I forgot all my thoughts. I was just drowning deeper and deeper. Damn she was doing this anytime she wanted. I hated when she made me weak. What did she just say?

We were in our magical moment, but than I heard somebody knocing on the door.

Why? Something like that always happens jeez.

"That's probably my parents. The knocking became louder.

"Open up, Jackass!" It was Wendy.

"Get up dude, we need to hide you somewhere."

"Oh, so you're ashamed of me now."

"No, just the fact your in a towel and Wendy is already pissed off."

"Ohh.. "

"Well go to my sister's room she doesn't live here anymore but she left some clothes in her room. "

"Fine, just tell me when you're done."

I unlocked the door. There was a pair of cold,black eyes staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean "yeah" you better start apologizing as long as I'm willing to listen to you."

I stared at her, not believing what she just said to me.

"Wendy, for all of this years I was so in love with you, I would do anything for you. I knew you were cheating on me, but just with a few words it was all forgiven. My friends thought I was hopless, everybody got tired of listening to me. I regret every second I spent on you. Now I found somebody better, somebody that comlpetes me. Fuck you bitch.

I closed the doors before she could say anything. I could imagine her face now, and I didn't regret my words for one second.

I walked into Shelly's room.

"Hey."

"Ky? Omg." She was wearing a white top and blue skinny jeans. She was better than any of my .

"What, she gave me a sexy smirk."

"You can't go out like this.. "

"I won't."

"Than why did you dress up like this?" I begged in my mind she would say, she did it for me.

"Oh, well I guess I was just wondering how will I look.. Remember when we were in first grade, you dressed me up like a girl? So we could play family."

"No, I don't." I said with my weak lying voice, and even if she was still drunk, she wouldn't believe me.

"Come on, change your clothes and go, before your parents come home."

"Mhm."

I walked her to her house and before she left, I cuped her face with my hands again. She was so short now, It was adorible.

"Call me whenever you need anything." She didn't say a word so I just left, feeling there's nothing left to say. I already missed her.

My love for her grew stronger and stronger any minute.

It wasn't right.

I felt I'm going to destroy both of us.

_**I'm sorry that was super short but I'm really busy.. You'll get another chapter as soon as possible, I promise!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Like I promised ^_^**_

Kyle's(Kylie's) POV

I woke up feeling like the earth is pulling me right to the bottom, and with a weird taste in my mouth. Where am I? Oh that's Stan's room. What am I doing here?

"Stan? What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this, go take a shower with a lot of cold water, maybe It will help!"

"Help what? Am I hurt Stan?"

"Only in your head dude.. believe me."

"Fine."

So I took a shower. When I got out of it, It was only worse. My head was going to explode.

But Stan kept torturing me. He gave me a big bottle of water and made me drink it. That asshole. But as much as I didn't want to confess.. I enjoyed him taking care of me. He made me forget about my stupid sex change.

"Dude,my head!"

"That's your fault. You almost got us in a lot of trouble." He said.

"I'm sorry.." I wasn't sorry at all.

"It's okay.. I know you would do the same for me."

Oh he just didn't say that..He just made my heart melt like a peice of cheese on fire. Horrible example, I know.. But yeah.

"I would." I moved a little closer to him, I thought it was one of those moments.. But it wasn't. He looked pretty,well,not cool with it.. That made me feel really.. rejected.

"Is there something wrong? I'll go dress up if you feel uncomfortable." Why did I even say that?

"No, It's complicated." Sure Stan, SURE. That liar.. First he was treating me like something precious.. and now. Shit I'm starting to think like a girl. Quick, stupid me, I have to find something to say..

_"Stan,I don't want our relationship to change because of this shit.."_

"Me neither.."

_Yes,YES! I said the right thing,now we're breaking the ice!_

_I met his beautiful ocean blue eyes, but they were telling a story, not emotions. Something happened, and I didn't know what._

"I talked to Cartman." He said. Oh no, no,no,no.. that means nothing good.

He waited. I waited.. The silence was so loud I could hear my heart, and his heart beating at once.

"The only thing you can do, to reverse the spell, is to eat my heart."

WHAT THE.. OMG THAT CAN'T BE.. He was serious.

I.. I couldn't. Shit there was tears trying to break trough me. I covered my mouth, like it wasn't obvious..

"Stan, I can't live this way.. I can't hide myself forever. And I couldn't live without you by my side."

The words just came out of me. I had no idea what to expect.

I was shocked.. For the first time in..I don't know, he held me on to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, just enjoying the weirdness of this moment.. He would never let me this close. Ever. But I guess It was the situation that pulled us together.

The talk we had later was pretty embaressing.. He told me what I did when I was drunk.. Yeah I remember drinking that beer.. Oh. I just remembered trying to climb on Stan's back,, Oh my god, no.

And he told me he fought Cartman for me. For me. Like..

Another thing he would never do. I couldn't believe.

When I looked at his eyes again, they seemed like I was burning them.

_**I was the fire, and he was the ice. I was hot-headed and tough. He was calm and thoughtful. I couldn't go a day without him. His grace, him cold blue eyes, pale skin, raven-black hair..**_

And than somebody knocked on the door.. That somebody's gonna die.

He told me to go to Shelly's room. Wendy came to visit him. I hate that bitch so bad. But I knew, she was Stan's perfect match. She was just like him except she was annoying and she always tried to steal him away from me.

I tried on some clothes. I didn't know his bitch of a sister had so many nice clothes.

After a few minutes, Stan walked in, and he felt.. weird.

"Ky? Omg." He looked at me.

"What." I said trying to look as innocance as possible. Well maybe not.

"You can't go out like this.. "

"I won't."

"Than why did you dress up like this?"

Because I like to?

"Oh, well I guess I was just wondering how will I look.. Remember when we were in first grade, you dressed me up like a girl? So we could play family."

"No, I don't." He said,unsure and I knew he was lying.

"Come on, change your clothes and go, before your parents come home." He had a point.

"Mhm."

He walked me to my house, and before I could get in, he took my face in his palms and looked trough me, lost in his own head.

"Call me whenever you need anything." He said.. And that was his last words before he left.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

I just went to my bed, stared at the ceiling.

Stan's POV

I was such a mess without her.. I worried all the time,I couldn't even do my homework. I tried to watch a movie.. But no, the chick I saw on TV reminded me so much about Ky, although she was nothing like her. Gosh, I'm really,really lost.

She didn't call.. Maybe she didn't need to.

But I had to see her.

Than I came up with an idea... Today was the full moon, and the biggest of them yet. Maybe she would go watch it with me.

So I called her, well I didn't do it right away because my parents came home and my mom was in her pissed off-kind of mood. But when I did everything she asked me to, I finnaly did.

"Hey,dude."

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me up this evening, at 9 pm? "

"My mom won't let me and why?"

"You'll see.. and I know your gonna come."

I ended the call and throw my phone on my bed.

Now I only had to wait. I spent this time by walking around my room, picking the clothes to wear, listening to the music too loud..

And than the time came.. I met her few houses away. And she looked beautiful. Although she was dressed like a guy I could only see all her beauty.. She asked me where are we going and I told her I know just a perfect place.

I leaded her to th?e place we knew well..

"Is this a place where we once watched the sunset?"

"Yes", I smiled to her.

"Just look at the moon." I said, avoiding her look. It was beautiful. Moon took over the whole sky and It was so light outside, I could see our shadows.

I knew she would like it.

I put my arms around her shoulder.

"Why did you bring me here?" She cut me with her eyes again.

"You..you don't like it?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Well I had to see you.. "

"You're going to see me tomorrow, you know that. And why didn't you take your bitch, Wendy?"

"I.. me and Wendy are over. I send her somewhere to hell."

"So you took me, because you had no one else.. "

"You know that's not true." I tried to convince her with my eyes, but she was way too mad.

"Than tell what is true, what is real. I don't think I know anymore!"

"That's pretty real." I pressed her body tightly to mine, putting my arms around her shoulders, her waist. I touched her neck with my lips.

"Let go off me!"

"Stan! What the fuck, this is now how we were

.. I don't like you like this.."

"Than _**why is your heart beating the shit out of your chest when I hold you?**_

"So what? That doesn't mean you're not gonna ..just..use me.. "

"You really believe I would do that?" I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me.

_**This time, she let me win..**_

I'm running out of excuses you know..

"I know" I said, relieved.

Than I looked at her eyes and they were full of fire again.

I took one step closer to her.

I couldn't take any more of this hesitating..

I leaned closer and pressed my lips against her's. Our hand's found each other. I felt the most beautiful pain in my life..

Our kiss was the most emotional thing I've ever felt.

Her skin made me crazy, I felt druged, I loved her for my entire life, but now I realized how badly I was longing for her.

I always knew there was something missing, but that was exactly what I needed.. and what I tryed to find in other girls.

The taste of her lips, the smell of her hair...

I pulled her on the ground, we layed there.

I took a moment to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids.

Than she pulled me back on her lips, made my heart go crazy again. I couldn't have enough, I pulled her tighter in my embrace.

"KYLE?! **WHAT ON EARTH** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THIS.. STAN?! "

"Oh hey mrs. Broflovski, nothing we were just in heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyl(i)e's POV

When I saw my mom I was so shocked I pulled away from Stan so fast, people would find it funny if that wasn't such a serious moment. We all just stared at each other for a while, than I noticed Stan was still on the ground, scared as hell. I gave him a hand and he stood up.

"That can't be happening, my son isn't gay!"

"Well I'm not your son, if that makes you feel better."

"What are you talking about? Oh why are you doing this to me, people can't get to know about this. You can't ever see Stanley again!"

"Mom, just listen to me.. I'm a girl now. I know It's a lot to handle but somebody curesed me or something.. and now I realized I'm in love with my best friend, and I don't care what will people say..

"What?! Kyle, I don't wanna hear any other word, You're coming with me! I'm sending you to my sister's house, and you'll go to a nice school where you'll get cured from your sick thoughts."

I held my breath.. I knew that was going to happen but I couldn't hear it. I buried my face in Stan's chest and It even made it harder. I wanted to stay with him.

But my mom pulled me away and we both knew there was nothing we could do.. She had no mercy.

I just walked..numb.

I didn't look back, I couldn't stand the look on his face.

Slowly we walked to our house, and the farther we went, the more miserable I was feeling.

None of us spoke again that night, she just locked me in my room and took my phone.

I never felt so hopeless before.

Stan's POV

When I came home, I couldn't do anything else ,but cry. Ky is leaving and I'm the only one to blame. I should just let her be. But now I knew she felt the same way about me. That was the only thing I decided to care about. I'm going to find her. And we're going to be together again. I called her countless times, but obviously, her mom took her phone. God I hated that bitch! Though she was always pretty nice to me I lost all respect for her.

I fell asleep, struggling with my thoughts.

Kyl(i)e's POV

I heard my parents talking.. more like shouting. My dad was trying to convince my mom they don't have to send me away.. But I knew It was worthless. He could never win this fight. Sometimes I wondered why the hell would my dad marry a bitch like my mom..

I couldn't run away.. they would find me. And then It would be even worse. I was stuck. I wish I was born in some family, which would actually care about people, not just religion and judging each other.

Stan's POV

My phone woke me up. It was Kenny calling.

"Stan, you gotta come outside, NOW!"

"Why? You just woke me up ,good job! There's no fucking way I'm coming, it's 6 am!"

"It's about Kyle.."

"I'll be right there."

And I was.. I dressed up so quick I barely realized what was I doing.

"What's going on?" I asked Kenny.

"Kyle is moving away, I thought you would like to talk to him.."

I walked straight to her house, her mom was already putting bags in the car, and Ky waited, already sitting in. I had to talk to her.

"Stanley, wasn't I clear enough last night?" The fat redhead said to me.

"I just want to say goodbye to her."

"No, you should go home."

"Please, I don't know what will you do to her but I need to see her once again."

"five minutes."

I almost cried, at least I had this.

"I opened the car's door.. she was looking away, she didn't notice.

"Ky?" I said softly.

"Stan? Oh my god.. I thought I will never see you again." She started crying.

"Shh, It's okay." I hugged her tight.

"Look at me." I said. Her eyes were so red, like she was crying all night.

"I promise, we'll be together again."

It didn't make her better, she started crying even harder. I wiped away her tears, kissed her forehead. We stayed like this, and soon, too soon, her mom came.

"We have to go." Kyle's mom came into the car and closed the doors so hard, the whole car moved.

I let go of our embrace.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She said out loud, looking at me, with heartbreaking eyes.. Then she looked at her mother and I could feel the hate they shared.

I realized I have to go.

I touched her hands for the last time and I forced myself to let go of them.

"No! Don't leave me!" she shouted at me.

I walked away, struggling not to look back. Her mom started driving, leaving me behind.

Kenny waited for me.

"You love him very much, do you?"

I looked at the sky.

"You have no idea."

_**Muahaha.. I feel like such a badass for tearing them apart.. But will I ever bring them back together?**_

_**Maybe I will, maybe I won't ;***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry …I had social life you know..**_

_**Well I hope people didn't forget about my story :O**_

Stan's POV

I called Kyle so many times I thought my hand's gonna fall off. I was miserable. All kids in school wanted to know what happened to her. And it was hard to answer each of them. All at once everybody cared-I mean, not that he wasn't popular before, but now he was like the main topic of what people talked about. All the time.

But weeks passed, and so did months. People just got used to Kyle's being gone. I didn't.

It was the darkest time in my memory. I never really respected enough what we had.. and now I do. When is too late.

What are they doing to her? Is she thinking about me too? did she meet new friends?

Maybe I'll never find out. I have dreamt about her. At the night I tried to hold on to her, and at the day I tried to erase her from my memory. I hated dealing with my own thoughts.

Kenny tried to fix me by getting me dates with different girls.

But in all of them I just tried to find Kyle. It was really horrible when they liked Me very much.. and then I had to turn them down.

"Stan, you're so damn stupid..That Nadine chick was hot and you just let her go.. " Kenny said to me.

"So what? I didn't like her chin anyway. "

"Omg? Because of the chin. Really?"

"Well yeah did you ever look at Kyle's chin? Did you realize how cute it was? "

"Are you drunk?"

"Um, no?"

"Yeah I was afraid of that.. Were you and Kyle..like gay or something?"

"No what the hell, you know I like girls?"

"Stan.. would you just think about what you said like two minutes ago?"

"I really loved him okay? I still do. He was the person I trusted most. I feel like the half of me is missing when he's gone. I can't live without at least knowing what really happened.

It's not me, Kenny. It's us. And we're still not gay actually. "

"Dude, I'm giving up on you. Just look at yourself. You're like a living piece of shit. Really.. call us when you pull yourself together. I tried everything and I guess the only one who could heal you is Kyle himself. Goodbye Stan. "

I watched my last friend walking away from me. In school nothing really changed so I guess Kenny didn't tell anything out. He was right. But I was right as well.

So I kept on going, day after day. I tried to do all the things I did before, but it wasn't fun without Kyle. I missed her like a best friend, and I missed her.. in like romantic way. I guess that's the killer combination.

One day my mom just came to my room and told me she'd like to talk to me.

"Yeah, mom, do it fast."

"Stan, your father and I are very concerned about your acting last months.."

"That's my thing! I don't need you to fix me up. I do everything you ask me to, I do my homework, I study, I don't smoke or drink like other kids, and you still find a reason you have to make me into a problem. Why mom, why? "

"Look Stan, we're just doing what's the best for you.."

"Seriously? What?"

"You're going to see a therapist, just a short talk for today."

"Mom no! I don't wanna!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice.."

"You're taking me to some nerdy old guy who gets paid for listening problems of other people? Really? And we can't even talk as a family.. really?"

"Stan, just get in the damn car.."

"Fine mom It's your waste of money.."

Well I was right about that, I acted as normal as possible and as much as he wanted me to open up, I didn't. In the end he was pretty pissed off.

"I'm trying to help you Stanley! Someday you'll have to face it."

"I see.. But I guess that's only my problem.. How would you feel if I started asking you.. like what do you think about the fact your wife is cheating on you?"

"Hmm, I'm single actually…"

"Well! So you don't have much social life and you just have to stick your nose into my life!"

"Is your girlfriend cheating on you?"

"No! There's a girl I love, but we're not together."

"Really? She doesn't like you back?"

"Sure she does.. but we just can't be together…"

"Oh… well that's really sad."

"Well sure It is.. my mom took me here, what did you expect?

"Somebody that could take an advice, good luck Stanley, I hope you will find what you're looking for."

We drove home in silence. It was never that bad. There was always something that pulled me back together. But now I knew I was really lost.

Almost a year passed, and nothing really changed. I was waiting for something.. for a sign to tell me it will all be ok. Someday. That was all I needed.

_**A really sad chapter I know.. But It will get different I promise :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Stan's POV(still)

I was in my room, throwing ball in the wall. My phone kept on ringing. It was Wendy. That bitch still had hope or something? I wish I could throw that ball at her.

She was pregnant and she told around that it was my kid… Oh sure like we ever had sex.. we never went farther than kissing and I was actually in love with her that time. But now I only felt disgust. The whole town whispered, staring at her tummy. Everybody thought I fucked her and left her pregnant.

The only people who knew the truth was my mom, dad and Kenny. And her girlfriends who knew how many guys she slept with.

I decided not to give a shit about it… But if I wanted to gain some respect from people I had to do something.

But I was so freaked out by thought that a baby will be actually born someday, and people will look behind me, thinking "That's the father of this baby, and he left his mom."

I was not old enough to even think about it. I don't really like kids. And now I will publicly have one. Shit. I had nothing to do with it. I'm a fucking virgin for god's sake.

My mom came in

"What?" I said to her.

"Stan, I need to talk to you."

"Mom, I'm not in the mood!"

"It's about Kyle…"

"I don't wanna talk about…wait what? Omg mom is she okay? Will I get to see her?"

"So you know he had a sex change? Well she spent a year at.. special school, and now she's moving back to South Park with some other family… They adopted her because her mother..couldn't live like this."

"That bitch disowned Kyle?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Is she already here? Can I see her? "

"Stanley, I know you care a lot about your friend, but it's better for her she doesn't get in touch with her past."

**"Mom, she is not my friend, she is the love of my life! And there is nothing wrong with her, I knew her better than anyone else! She's not like one of your friends you only drink coffee and gossip with, we shared a lifetime of memories! And now I'm forced to live without her! Only because people can't stand seeing two people being happy!**

My mom stared shocked at me.. She was speechless. There was pain and stress in her eyes.

She looked at her hands, and back at me. She left.

I wonder why I didn't tell her before. One year ago. She was my mom after all.

I covered my face with my hands. Everything was so, so wrong.

But there was a new hope now. My heart just went crazy after letting myself think of her. I tried to kill her in my mind for so long, oh so long. But if I lose her now, that she's so close, it will kill me. It really will.

Damn, my phone rang again. Of course, Wendy again.

"Yeah? Tell me really fast I don't have time.."

"You don't have time for me? And our little baby."

"For the love of god, I told you, I don't want to have anything with this anymore… The baby Is not mine and so isn't the responsibility."

"We were a couple for long, Stan, please, you have to help me! Remember you said you'll be there for me no matter what?"

Shit, she really had a point and if I didn't know what bitch she was, I would buy it.

"Just stop calling me." I turned my phone off.

I have to change me number. Like really.

After a few minutes my mom came in again. She just stood there, looking more serious than ever.

"Get in the car." She said. I had no idea where we were going but I knew.. It won't be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

So I did. She drove and I didn't know what to say. I knew she won't tell me where are we going.

She suddenly stopped like 15 feet from some house.

"What mom?"

"Just shut up and watch."

There was a blonde guy, just coming out of house. And there was a girl in cute black dress. They were talking and smiling at each other.

"Well?" my mom said.

"Well what, there's nothing to see I guess."

"You don't know this girl?"

"No.. What? Is it.. Her?"

I looked at that girl again. I couldn't see the details but I realized it was her.. Her hair was long now and she was using makeup.. I wanted to get out of the car and run to meet her.

"Mom, would you mind letting me out?"

"Stan, haven't you learn anything? She has a new life now and she is happy? Do you really wanna bring everything up?"

"Yes?"

"We're going home. Now." She started driving and I yelled at her.

"MOM! LET ME THE FUCK OUT THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"No, believe me, someday you'll gonna be thankful .

"OH YEAH? SO WHY DID YOU BRING ME THERE? YOU ENJOY MY PAIN DO YOU?!"

"I TRIED TO LET YOU SEE, BUT YOU'RE SO FUCKING BLIND, STAN! DON'T YOU SEE SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?"

"Mom, Kyle likes girls."

"Oh."

"Just let me out, I promise I won't upset her!"

"Oh honey, you can upset every girl.. I mean look at you."

"That means yes?"

"Get out before I change my mind!"

Kyl(i)e's POV

I really liked the house we just moved in. But I had this strange feeling I've been to this town before. After I lost my memory all I knew was my new family which adopted me. Nobody wanted to tell me about the life I had before, but they confessed I will meet people who I've already known. Jamie is a really nice guy and he's the only one I can really talk to. He's my step father's son from his first marriage. Thanks god we're not related. He's really cute and funny but there's something stopping me from liking him. Every time we're about to kiss I get this weird kind of sadness and I don't feel like… you know. Maybe I'm a lesbian. I would rather look at the hot girl than at hot guy. God I'm such a mess. But he didn't give up on me yet. We're now laughing and sitting at the backyard. He's telling me something boring and I'm not really listening. I'm not looking at him as well. I'm looking trough him and he doesn't notice. I play with my hair. It's now long enough It falls on my chest.

"So what do you think?" Jamie asked me. Shit.

"Well I'm not really sure…"

He didn't listen to me, he was looking at something.

There was a guy walking right in our direction. He stopped right in front of me. He was.. I don't know what to say. He was gorgeous, tall and he had those painfully beautiful blue eyes you can't look at without getting hurt. His skin was pale, but not as pale as mine. He had raven black hair that was falling on his eyes.

He looked at me… like he knew me.

"Hey?" I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Kyle? Do you even remember me?"

I was confused. What could he be to me? And why did he call me Kyle I just stood there, staring at him.

He looked down, hurt.

"Hey, do we know you?" Jamie said after watching us for a few seconds.

"What do you mean "we"? She knows me."

"Kylie, do you know this guy?"

"Yes." I lied.. Well it wasn't fully a lie because I did feel something about him.

"Can we talk for a few minutes than?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jamie said, starting to look pissed off.

"I don't think that's your choice.."

"Jamie I won't be long, Okay?"

So that cute guy took my hand into his, like it was something normal. I got that mini heart attack when our fingers touched. I didn't pull away, his hand was calming and relaxed the thoughts in my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." He replied.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay.. I'm sorry again for not posting new chapters for a while but I was trying to find new inspiration and stuff.. I mean I'm starting to think my story isn't that good because a lot of people just read the first chapter and than stop… like um..yeah. Anyway I'm just gonna end It properly(few more chapters) and I hope you will like it (:**_

_**Kyl(i)e's POV**_

"Can you please explain me what's goin on?" I said, trying to sound annoyed, but my voice was weak. I was actually.. scared. Maybe that was a bad idea.. What if he was some crazy ex boyfriend or something? No, damn, girl calm down.. like my best friend Rachel would say. Gawsh I wished she was here.

I tried to avoid his eyes as we were walking, which was funny because we were still holding hand.

"I will." He replied to my last question that I almost forgot. He dropped my hand.

"Is there something wrong? I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable…" He looked at me with the cutest puppy eyes and I didn't know where to look. I decided I can trust him. For now.

_**Stan's POV**_

"We're here, I said and unlocked the door. Nobody was home, I hope. My mom was pretty pissed off and I bet she's at some of her girlfriend's house.

"Come on in." I said. I saw the doubt in her eyes and it was killing me.

"Just let the doors open."

"What?" I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I need to feel safe."

"Okay.", I laughed naturally.

"Goddamit."

"Now, that sounds more like you."

"Now what?." She stared directly at me, crossing her arms.

"We could go to my room, and I'll show you some albums.."

"No way.."

"Please?"

"I said NO!"

"Oh god why are Jews always so paranoiac.."

"I'm not para.. Wait? How do you know..?"

"Do you really think I would take you here if I didn't know you?"

"Well ,yes ,but.."

"Shh…" I pressed my index finger on her lips.

"Just trust me for once, okay?"

My finger slipped down to her chin, trying to ignore her confused eyes.

"Okay." She gave in.

_**Kyl(i)e's POV**_

"Do you remember anything? " He asked me.

"No." He looked me deep in the eyes.

"You don't remember me.. at least a little?"

"No."

He took a step back and covered his face with his palms…

"Okay, I see, it's hopeless… I'm sorry I bothered you." He said with desperate voice.

"So.. I guess I'll just go?"

"Yeah, you know your way back?"

"I guess."

_**Stan's POV**_

And so she walked out of my life, and I let her go again. But there was nothing I could do… My mom was right. She had a new life.. she had a new boyfriend. She deserves happiness, and I would just destroy it with the old memories. I will just avoid her I guess… Okay I think that's pretty impossible. Biggest mess in my life…

"Okay, I'll listen to you!"

"What?" I opened my eyes in shock.

She sat next to me on my bed.

"Thank you…" I couldn't believe, I had a new chance..

"Just start, goddamit."

"Right. Well we used to be best friends…. We met in pre-school, and since that day, nobody could tear us apart. Though I had a girlfriend.. We both felt for each other more than we should.. So your mom sent you away and we couldn't be together for a year now.

What happened to you? "

"Well I lived in boarding school and I visited my aunt and my cousin from time to time. And I had some special therapy.. They told me I lost my memory because of all of the tragic things that happened."

"Yeah right."

"But.. why shouldn't we be together? "

"I don't know if you are ready to..take it."

"How bad is it?" She said with her big green eyes open wide.

"Pretty bad.."

"Tell me.."

"You..you used to be a guy?"

"Um.. what? That's not funny or whatever.."

"Oh..I-I'm sorry I even said anything."

"No! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU'RE A LIAR!" She walked into me, trying to slap me but I caught her hand and pulled her into my embrace.

"LET GO OF ME! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.. just..just leave me alone, okay? " She raised her hands and walked trough the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This one will be pretty short I'm afraid. But cheer up I will write more tomorrow (I don't know when's tomorrow in your Country but yeah):D**_

I was so angry with myself. I wanted to find her. But she was.. right. Everything was lost and I had to face it. To get a life. I lost all my friend, everything that I once cared about. I even became a better student, because I had nothing else to do.

I stayed in bed all day, my parents kinda got used to me, and they stopped trying to make me normal. I think they were at the movies. I listened to music, but every song had a memory, so I just turned it off. I couldn't wait to fall asleep, that was the only time I could forget about my horrible life. I didn't even know which day it was. Thursday? Friday? I hope It's Friday so I can sleep as long as possible. I checked it on my phone. Yeah. Great. Friday.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I had no idea what time it was. Was it the same day from when I fell asleep? I entered living room and It was all full of light it was one of the sunniest day I've ever seen in this mountain town. I never even realized that the winter is over. I turned up the TV and it was Spongebob. I secretly loved that show but I would never confess to anyone. My dad would make fun of me if he see me watching but apparently he wasn't home because if he was, he would already watch TV.

So I just left the TV on and I went to find something to drink. I looked outside the window and It started raining. April. The rain was louder and louder and I enjoyed the sound. Though I didn't like water really much, rain always made everything seem mysterious ,dark. I know… stupid.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the doors. Probably mom or dad? I wanted to go open them, but then I realized I'm only wearing boxers and some white shirt. So I went to find some jeans. When I looked as normal as I could I opened the door and there was the last person I would expect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey (: It's 3am and I was writing for so long and I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was that guy Jamie. Really. What is he doing here? He stared at me like he was about to kill me.

"Yeah? " I said, staring at him in like "wtf do you want" kind of way.

"I just came to tell you to stop bothering my girlfriend".

"Your girlfriend"? Really, how stupid was that guy? Kyle liked girls, he was still the same on the inside.

"Yes. And if you don't leave her alone you'll gotta deal with me."

"Look ,asshole, you're doing a big mistake, you have no idea what are you getting yourself into".

" I don't care, I love her." I facepalmed.

He was serious. His black eyes could tell. Poor guy.

"Well good luck with that". I said, closing the door, right in front of his eyes.

**Jamie's POV**

I hate where we live now. But I couldn't complain because it was for her… But that town was like "uh". I really thought she was going to be okay. I really thought we were getting to like each other. But then that guy came and now she's all messed up. I don't know what he did to her. But I swear I will never let him close to her. I couldn't watch it. When their eyes met, you could just see all the soul mate bullshit. And that moment I knew that was something me and Kylie could never have. And that's why I can't lose her. I don't wanna be that nice friendzoned guy.

**Kyl(i)e's POV**

And so I stayed all weekend at home, thinking and making a total loner out of myself. I wish I could go back. I wish I could remember. And I know if I find him and talk to him I will regret it. But not as much as if I don't.

I decided. I did my makeup, straighten my hair and found a nice outfit. I walked down the stairs. I still didn't get used to them.

"Going somewhere?" Jamie said, placing his eyes on me.

"Sure, I'm going out for a walk."

"You don't have to lie to me.. I know you're going to meet him". He said, walking towards me.

"I'm not."

"Of course you are." He said, touching my hair and making me feel uncomfortable. Not in a "I'm attracted to you" way.. just uncomfortable. Why did I feel that way? I had mini heart attacks every time that raven guy touched me.

"Just let me go." I turned my head aside, so he couldn't touch me anymore.

"What are you gonna do with him, huh? You know you have no future with him? "

"Why not?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, first he's not Jewish.. "

"Oh my god. You are such a… "

"And second, you're messed up. In your head."

"I had no idea you were like this, I'm SO leav… I couldn't end my words, because he was touching me with his hands, and pulling me closer. Just when his lips were about to met mine, I turned my face in panic, and I hit him with my nose. Everything happened so fast.

"Get off of me, jackass!"

"No, listen.."

"NO! NO MORE LISTENING I'M DONE!"

I walked past him, not looking at him even once again. I closed the doors behind me, and I took a deep breath. I'm doing what I should.

**My 13****th**** chapter, I really have no life haha.. but I enjoy writing it :DD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I haven't wrote anything for such a long time I have to look back because I'm forgetting my own work *highfive***

And so I just waked. It became harder by every step. I didn't know what to say when I get there. Why was I doing this again? I just wanted to turn around. And yeah, perfect, the clouds are getting darker and darker and apparently it's going to rain. Great. A thunder. A few seconds and I was completely wet. I looked into the sky and It was all dark.. and beautiful, just like him. I suddenly lost all my senses, all I was seeing was a flashback. It was like I saw it trough my own eyes, and felt different emotions. I was seeing colors and people that I knew. I saw that raven guy laughing with me about something I didn't know. He looked much younger than he is now. His eyes were staring into mine and I felt really nervous and there was butterflies flowing trough me. It happened so fast I didn't really know if it was real and I couldn't stop. I was forced to see every moment of my life, from the second I was born. It probably took a blink of an eye, but I thought It lasted an eternity. I ended up completely confused. I tried to escape the images in my head. I opened my eyes trying to collect my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" I quickly turned around in a shock.

It was just some random guy, staring at me.

"Um…yeah." I said.

He nodded and walked away. I was kinda embarrassed, still not fully aware of the world around me. But then the fact that water literally pouring from my body, pulled me back in the reality. I had to see him. I realized he waited for me. For.. a whole year. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him what I remembered, and that it's not over. I ran through the whole town, I felt the rain everywhere on my skin, like it was trying to break trough me.

I finally found his house and I knocked on the door. Well it was more like… violent knock but whatever. He opened the door and looked at me.

"Hey..OMG..KYLE?" He looked completely shocked.

"Just listen to me."

"Come inside.. how long were you in the rain?" I was just about to open my mouth but he surprised me and took my hand. I guess he just didn't expect an answer because he was about to take me somewhere. I guess he was used to be without me.

He took me to his room. I remembered some details I saw in my flashbacks.

"I..I have some of your clothes here, maybe you would like to..you know..you're wet."

I nodded and sat on his bed as he was searching for my clothes in his wardrobe. I remembered how soft it was.

"I'm gonna leave you alone so you can change." He said and woke me up from my thoughts.

I stared at the sweater and sweatpants next to me. Great. Taking off my wet clothes was horrible, they felt so tight. I decided to keep my bra and panties on, just because I had nowhere to hide them. And they weren't THAT wet. Those sweatpants felt really comfortable, but I finally realized how cold I was. My skin was burning and at the same time I was cold.

I opened the doors and I almost crushed him.

"I'm sorry"

"No, It's my fault.."

"Really?" I gave him a smile of a devil.

"Noo! It wasn't like that, I was just making sure you won't leave me…again."

"Oh.." My voice cracked. I wasn't strong enough to just tell him…

"And I did take a little sneak peek." Now he was the one with devil's smile.

"You damn bastard." I said with the unwanted smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm sorry It took so long (writer's block) But yeah I know how I hate when somebody never finishes the story so I am REALLY sorry for the ones who are actually reading. So you deserve a little longer chapter this time! :D ****Yeah I'll just.. you know. Start. **

We both sat on his bed again, with an awkward silence. I think we both had a lot to tell but we were too damn afraid how would the other react.

"Why did you come back, anyway?" he finally asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it.. and I wanted the answers."

"Well, they are right here." He said with a bitter smile.

"I… I remember things, Stan."

"You do?" He said, slightly sarcastic and mostly relieved.

"Yes. And I need to ask you something."

"Ask me anything."

"Do you… after all of this shit… still love me? "

"What? Really?"

"Just tell me."

"How could I not love you? You are…" Should I?

"Yeah, that's all I needed to hear."

I pressed my lips against his and for a second I didn't know if It was right or wrong, I thought It will be a cold kiss. Trying to prove kiss. I'm sorry kiss.

But no. Just as our lips met, I started burning underneath my skin, my heart was beating so fast, I couldn't even count the beats if I wanted to. He cupped my face with his hands and I pulled him closer, breaking the kiss. We stayed like this, just holding each other.

"Do you believe me now?" He said smiling, removing my hair from my eyes.

"Probably." I said with a smirk. He leaned against me and when our lips almost met I pushed him down on the bed, embracing him. He didn't response playfully, he just laid there. Did I cross the line?

"Is there something wrong?" I said, looking directly in his eyes.

"No, It's just all the memories.." I stared at him, confused. He liked our memories, right? We were best frends or something."

"We used to have a lot of sleepovers here. And we always slept in the same bed."

"Okay, I can recall some of the moments we had, but I still don't understand.. Were we like..gay?

"NO! No..We were just really close friends. As we got older, sleepovers kinda became awkward."

"Oh.. "

"Wait.. you remember it differently? "

"I don't even know what I remember, what I saw, and what I already forgot.." Shit.

"Bullshit, Kyle, you're just telling me this to lead me away from the thought that you liked me.. even before you were a girl."

"Well wow that's amazing discovery ,Stan, do you think I just decided to like you when I got my vagina? You think that's how it works?"

"Oh my god." He looked at me with an expression on his face I couldn't explain. He sat on the other side of his bed. I waited.

"I had no idea." He whispered

"For how long?" He faced me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I had a flashback, not a goddamn presentation! "

"Okay, okay.. just tell me what you remember." He gave me that look, that only puppies and cute guys can do.

"Okay.. I don't remember any romantic things, before that night, I just kinda felt jelaousy when you talked about that girl.. It's like everything happened so fast, It feels like a dream. "

"Ugh.. Look .I'm sorry I was being so hard on you." He looked at me, again.

I was about to make fun of the words he used, but that kind of humor doesn't really work that well when you're in the same bed with the person.

We somehow moved around in another awkward silence, and we ended up lying beside each other. Now that we weren't talking for a while I felt so far from him. I leaned my head on his cheast, surprised how silent his beat was.

"Do you even have a heart?" I asked him, sincerely.

"Um? Thanks?" He said with a little bit of laugh.

"No, I didn't mean it that way.. Your heart is really silent.. and slow.

"That's because it got tired of waiting for you, when I didn't" He looked me at just at the right time, saying just the right thing.

We shared a long look at each other, and I felt he shut me up by his words. If anyone else said them it would sound pathetic, but he said it in the way only he could.

Stan's POV

I couldn't believe she was really there.. laying in my bed. Her hair was all getting messy and curly again, but she didn't seem to notice. I liked her hair. It was just long enough so it didn't stand up. I wanted to play with it. But at the same time I really wanted to know what happened in the past year.. But we couldn't just jump from one topic to another, which one was really..tough.

**Aww jeez, I can't believe I made it trough this chapter, will you tell me what do you think?**


End file.
